Will and Alexis
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: There are two 16 year old demigods at camp half-blood. They came to camp together when they where little. They thought they would never fall in love with eachother but they where wrong. Alexis is daughter of Aphrodite and Will is son of Hermes. They have friends in this story and a lot of siblings... Rated T for violence. This is my first story so please excuse misspelled words!
1. Will and Alexis

**Wills' POV**

I was in my cabin, you know the Hermes cabin, thinking about Alexis. It was weird... I don't think I like her. Maybe I was wrong... Alexis is my best friend and daughter of the one and only Aphrodite. She would never like me because I think she likes Marcus, son of Hades.

"Hey Will!" said my annoying brother Noah.

"Hey Noah." I said

"Do you want to play Black Opps on our new TV?" he asked me.

"When did we get that!" I said while looking at the TV.

"Last night." he said.

"Sorry I can't I'm going swimming with Alexis today." I said

"Oh, ok bye." he said while walking off.

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin to pick up Alexis. I knocked on the door and her sister Cece opened the door.

"Hi Will, Alexis is getting ready." she told me.

"Ok." I said

"You can come in." she said while moving aside.

"Thanks." I said while walking inside.

I looked around the place, it looked like a Barbie house. All pink and purple, I felt bad for the sons of Aphrodite. Iunturned around to hear a familier voice.

"Will!" I turned around to see Alexis jogging up to me from the back of the cabin.

"Hey Alexis." I said with a smile on my face.

"C'mon let's go!" she said.

She had on a two piece bikini that was aqua with black poka dots. I had to admit she looked good. I had on my green swim trunks. We ran toother lake and I dived in from the dock. She just stode there laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said while laughing.

She sat down on the dock. I swam towards her and grabbed her feet, then...

**Hi guys this is Percabethlover47850 I hope you like the story!**


	2. The swim

**Alexis's POV**

I was watching Will swim around then hestarted to swim towards me. He had that mischievous look in his eye like he always does when he's up to something. Then before I could react he grabbed my feet and pulled me into the water.

"Ahh!" I said while falling into the water.

I opened my eyes under water to find Will looking at me while smiling. I looked at him and he started to swim nearer. We where about to kiss when I heard a splash off to my right. I blushed because Will looked really embarrassed. When I looked to my right I saw a sea nymph who just jumped in. She swam towards Will. I felt a heat of jealousy when she kissed his cheek and disappeared.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Will asked me.

"Huh? What?" was the smartest thing I could say.

"Wait is that jealousy I see?" he asked while doing a slight laugh.

"What! No." I said

"Mhmm." he mumbled.

I saw him look at me with a mischievous smile. Oh no what was he thinking.


	3. Kiss the girl

**Will's POV**

I looked at Alexis with my mischievous smile. I knew she was thinking oh no. I heard there was a party tonight for the teen demigods at the big house tonight. I wonder if she knows.

"Will did you know there is a party tonight at the-" I cut her off.

"-big house? Yes I know." I said while smiling.

"I'm excited for the karaoke." she told me.

Was she going to sing? Maybe. I know the gods will be there and tell use what songs to sing. Ugh why.

"So..." I said while scratching my head.

"Should we get ready for the party?" she asked.

"Ya. I'll walk you to your cabin." I said while getting out of the water.

I walked with Alexis to her cabin. I dropped her off.

"Hey Alexis." I asked

"Ya?" she said

"Do you want to walk with me to the house?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said. I noticed at little blush on her cheeks. Did she like me? No.

I walked back to my cabin to get ready. I put on a white t-shirt, my denim shorts, and my black flip-flops. I started towalk back to the Aphrodite cabin to pick Alexis up. I knocked on the door and saw her other sister Emmi at the door.

"Hi Will!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Emmi." I said.

"She's about to come out. Come in." she said.

I walked in and sat down on Alexis's bed. She walked out. She looked gorgeous. She had on a light purple sleeveless dress and black heels that where at least 5 inches. Her hair was curled in loose curles, she had on little makeup anhe's he had on a silver bracelet. She smiled when she looked at me.

"Hi Will." she said while smiling.

"Hi there Alexis." I said while scratching my head.

We locked arms and walked to the big house. I saw my dad there and her mom they look at us and Aphrodite was smiling. I waved to my dad and he just nodded.

"Ok everyone we are about to start the karaoke part of the party!" Aphrodite said into the microphone."first up is Will and Alexis!" she said.

Alexis and I walked up the stage and Aphrodite told us the song... It was 'Kiss the girl' from the little mermaid.

~I don't know all the words so picture the song in your head sorry.~

At the end of the song I looked Alexis straight in the eye and leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.


	4. Authors note

**Attention readers should I keep going with my story or delete it? I don't think I'm good at writing at all... Well thanks for reading! **


	5. Last note I will post next chapter soon

**I'm keeping my story upfans I'm going to add more chapters so the love life of Alexis and will can stay. ~with all love Percabethlover47850**

**True daughter of Aphrodite~**


	6. Truth or dare

**Alexis's POV**

When Will kissed me I felt like the happiest girl in the world. When he pulled away he smiled everyone cheered. My mom looked proud of me. The next game was Truth or Dare so Will, Andrea, Marcus, Sofia, Julia, David, and I sat down in a circle to play.

"Ok Sofia you go first." Marcus said.

"Alexis truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Ok, did you like the kiss Will gave you?" she asked me. I blushed.

"Ya." I said while blushing. "Truth or dare Marcus?" I asked him.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to kiss Julia." I said.

"Ok." he said then leaned over and kissed Julia.

"Truth or dare Will?" he asked Will.

"Dare." Will said.

"I dare you to kiss Alexis for 5 minutes." Marcus said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine with me." he said while grabbing my face and crashing his lips into mine.

We kissed for 10 minutes because they didn't tell us to stop. I blushed when we pulled away. Will leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"So do you want to go out with me now?" he asked with his mischievous smile.

"Duh." I said while laughing.

He smiled and kissed me again this time as a real couple.

-**Please read below it tells you about the characters!-**

**Hi guys! I forgot to tell you what they look like. Wihair has brown hair, has blueish/greenish eyes, he is 5'8, son of Hermes, his weapon is a sword, and he is 17. Alexis- has light brown hair, light blue eyes,is 5'6, daughter of Aphrodite, weapon is bow and arrow, and she is 16. Julia-dark brown hair, green eyes, 5'6, daughter of Posidon, weapon is sword, is 16. Marcus-black hair, blackish/grayish eyes,5'8, son of Hades, weapon is sword, 17,and is brother to Sofia. Sofia-ginger hair,green eyes, 5'5, weapon dagger,15, completely different to her brother Marcus, daughter of Hades. David-black hair, hazel eyes, 5'5 weapon hammer,16, son on Hephestus. Lastly, Andrea-dirty blonde hair, brown eyes,5'5, weapon bow and arrow,16,daughter of Athena.**


	7. The barrier

**Wills POV **

After the party I walked Alexis back to her cabin. We where hand in hand. When we got to her cabin I said goodbye and I kissed her goodnight. I'm glad Alexis and I are a couple. When I got to my cabin all of my siblings cheered. I gave them a questioning look.

"What?" I asked

"You know what!" my brother Noah said.

"Actually I don't." I said.

"You know you and Alexis." he said while smiling.

"What about Alexis?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you guys sang 'kiss the girl' and then at the end you really did kiss the girl." he said.

I punched him in the shoulder playfully. I just wish they would stay out of my love life. My brothers and I where talking when we hear a loud bang. We thought it was a false alarm then it happened again so I toke my sword out and walked out of the cabin. Alexis's sister Morgan, she's also my brother Noah's girlfriend, ran past me.

"Morgan wait!" I yelled. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"We have barrier action. Hellhounds,Cyclopes, Gorgons, minatours." she said "all of that fun stuff." she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shit!" I said "Why now?" I asked.

"We don't know maybe because someone stole the god of the underworlds helment." she answered.

"I didn't steal it!" I said.

"Oh well I have to go, Alexis is getting her armor on in the cabin." she yelledfrom over her shoulder.

I ran to the cabin to find Alexis getting her armor on.

"Hey Alexis." I said while walking up to her. Of course I'm taller than her by like 3 inches maybe.

"Hi." she said while tightening a strap on her armor.

She put her quiver on her waist and he bow acrossed her chest. I have to admit she looked gorgeous even in like 50 pounds of armor. I toke out my sword and ran outside with Alexis at my side. We stode in front of the barrier.

"The barrier isn't going to hold to this much pressure." she said.

"I know..." I said quietly.

Just then the barrier broke and hundreds of monsters ran into the camp striking anyone or anything they see down.


	8. Alexis gets hurt

Will and I where fighting a hellhound when a cyclops came up behind me. I turned around and let my arrows fly through itl the cyclops turned into dust. I turned around to see Will covered in hellhound dust. I smiled at him he smiled at me for like 2 seconds then his face went to pure horror. I turned around to find a gorgon running at me with a sword it got from a demigod. I didn't have time to react 3 seconds later the gorgon punctured me with the sword and I fell to the ground.

"Alexis!" I heard Will scream.

The last thing I remember is Will slicing the gorgons head off and it turning to dust.

-line break-

I woke up to see I was in the hospital, still in camp. Then I turned my head to the right to see Will passed out in the chair all healthy and well.

"He's been here all week." she said.

"I've been passed out for a week!" I said.

Then to my right I see a figure move and sit up.

"Alexis!" i heard a familiar voice.

Then I felt a light hug around my body and a kiss on my cheek. I looked over to see my boyfriend, Will.

"Will!" I said while smiling.

"I've missed hearing your voice." he said while staring at me.

"I've missed your voice to." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Will hugged me and I hugged back then with a big surprise I heard a door open and a whole bunch of feet coming in. Then I heard a lot of familier voices.


	9. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson characters in this that I mention but I use the ones from my sisters, DaughterofAthens. I do own a pair of headphones though…**

**`````line break```````**

When the door opened I saw 5 familiar people. They where Andrea, Marcus, Sofia, Noah, and Morgan.

"OMG Alexis! I thought you were dead!" I heard my sister Morgan say.

"Oh. My. Gods. Morgan! You don't just say that to someone!" Sofia said.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me that I almost died." I said while sitting up.

"Sorry..." She said.

"It's fine." I said.

I saw Noah give a little glare to Morgan. Then she punched him in the shoulder playfully while smiling. I smirked.

"So are all the monsters gone?" I asked.

"Yeah I believe they are all gone. But we don't really know yet." Marcus answered.

"Oh…" I said.

"Anyways, I wonder how all of those monsters got in." Will said.

"We have no idea. We think it was one of the gods who sent them." Noah said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hades…" Morgan said.

"Wow that's comforting…" I said.

"Anyways, since we won we are having a party at the big house again tonight." Andrea said.

"What's there going to be?" Will asked.

"Karaoke, dancing, all the usual." Morgan said.

"Ok, I'll go." I said.

"Me too." Will said.

_line break-_

Will and I were walking to the big house when Noah and Morgan walked up to us. My sister was wearing a purple short, twirly dress. Noah was wearing a white button up shirt with some black pants with black shoes. Will was wearing a blue button down shirt with khakis with brown shoes. I was wearing an aqua colored dress like my sisters.

"Come on guys we are going to be late!" my sister said.

"We know that's why we are walking now." I said.

When we got to the big house there was music blaring from the gigantic speakers. Off to the corner of the room I saw Andrea, David, Marcus, Sofia, and Julia sitting in a circle playing truth or dare. I pointed over to them and Will saw them to. I walked over with Will following.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Marcus said while smiling at me.

Will glared at him for like 5 seconds but I nudged him in the gut to make him stop.

"Can we join?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sofia said.

Will and I sat down next to Andrea and Marcus. It was Sofia's turn.

"Alexis, truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Ok, hmm, did you ever like my brother?" she asked me.

"Ugh, fine, yes I did just a little." I answered.

"I KNEW IT!" Andrea bellowed. "That would be 10 drachmas David!"

"You guys bet on this?" I asked.

"Yep!" Andrea said.

"Anyways, Andrea, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Hmm, I dare you to go outside and find Chiron and ask him for a pony ride. If he says no just run around screaming and crying.

"Ugh fine." She said.

Then she went outside to fin Chiron. A few minutes later she walked in frowning.

"He actually gave me a pony ride…" she said.

"OMG!" Everyone said while falling on the ground laughing.

"Ok whatever its time for karaoke." I said.

We all stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Ok who should go first…? Alexis you up!" Sofia said.

"Wait what!" I protested until they pushed me up on stage.

Then all of a sudden a microphone was in my hand and a song was on. I started to sing.

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
& here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
& everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
Cause her love was so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Dang I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil'mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
(You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
(Like a dark horse)

Are you ready for  
Ready for (Ready for)  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm (A perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine (ohhhh)  
There's no goin' back

(Got these lyrics from k/katy+perry/dark+horse_ )

When I finished I glared at my friends and they all laughed.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked.

"No you where great." Will said while smiling then kissed me.

"Ok whose next?" I heard Marcus say.

**Ok please review and follow!**


End file.
